Beach Time Submission
by DownsofFire
Summary: Shauna, Serena, and Calem take a break at the beach. However, when Serena finds something of Shauna's, Shauna becomes something she's dreamed of.


In the tiny hotel room, heavy breathing could be heard. However, the source of said breathing hadn't left the room in several hours.

"Oh Serena…" she moaned before going back to moaning. Then a loud moan was heard, before hard panting. Shauna pulled her middle and ring fingers out, staring at them. They were soaked. So were the sheets beneath her. She slid them in her mouth and she suckled them for a minute, relishing the taste. "I wish I could taste you." Shauna lamented before heading to the bathroom where she slipped on a new pair of pink and black-striped panties while throwing her used ones in the small laundry pocket in her bag. She walked out to see her friend Calem waiting, his expression calm but pleased.

"Yo. Shauna. How're you?" Shauna brightened up. Calem was good company, even if he _was_ in to Serena. And made no effort to hide it.

"I'm great!" she replied happily. She was, in truth. But she still had that sense of longing, which intensified as their blonde friend walked out of her room. Serena yawned and stretched. Shauna swallowed at the sight of her tight, black leggings. Shauna had trouble wondering if she wanted to just squeeze her thighs through the leggings or just tear them off and go to town on her legs.

"G'morning." Serena mumbled. "Where're Tierno and Tyler?" Calem shrugged.

"They said something about finding more Pokemon. I know Tierno wanted more dance moves. I think Tyler mentioned the PokeDex, but I didn't hear him." Serena let this sink in for a minute, her groggy mind not able to concentrate much.

"Oh. Okay." She turned to Shauna "And how're you this morning?" Shauna blushed a bit, but managed not to lose it.

"Oh, I'm great." She managed a smile. "I can't wait to get to the next city!" Serena seemed to be pepped up by Shauna's giddiness.

"Awesome. So are we going together or should we separate?"

"We can go together." Calem offered. "We might find something together." Serena agreed, as did Shauna. They made their way out of Ambrette Town and down to the beach.

"You know what?" Serena said suddenly "We need a break I think." She turned to her friends. "We've been going for a good while since our last break, I think we need another one. And where else but the beach?" she turned and waved her arms to show the sea.

"You're right." Calem said, dropping his bag and unzipping his jacket to show his white t shirt.

"Wait!" Shauna cried. "What about Tierno and Tyler!? Are we gonna tell them?" Calem shrugged.

"Nah, they've got more energy. Besides, they took off about an hour ago. I think they're a bit busy by now." Shauna felt a bit distressed. She wanted all her friends to enjoy this. However, Calem had a point. She sighed and dropped her bag and searched for a swim suit. She and Serena waited for Calem to walk behind some rocks at a break in the cliff. He came out in a pair of black swimming trunks, looking pretty swish Shauna had to admit.

"All right, you guys turn. I won't look, I swear." Serena and Shauna made their way to the break and hid behind the rocks. As they changed, they faced opposite sides, though Shauna kept glancing back at Serena. She couldn't help it. Admittedly, she never saw anything. But she saw Serena bend over to slip on her bikini bottom. Shauna couldn't not look at her ass.

Eventually, Serena was decked out in a black bikini that showed off her ample bust. Shauna was in a pink and black striped bikini that showed off her petite frame. Calem eyed Shauna.

"Got enough pink and black there?" he asked jokingly.

"What? They're my _favourite_ colours." She responded. Calem and Serena laughed.

"It's all right Shauna, Calem's just teasing." Serena said, her hair now in a pony-tail. She had taken an extra second to leave the cliff break. Why, Shauna never knew. However, Calem had an inflatable beach ball in his hand, which he inflated.

"So, you girls feel like playing some ball?" The trio went into the salty water and bounced the ball around, splashing each other, and just having a great time. After a couple hours of play, the group decided on a rest. Calem found a shaded area and promptly flopped down and fell asleep. Serena sat down a bit away and asked for water. Shauna had a bottle and went to her bag to get it. As she searched, she noticed that her panties from the morning had disappeared.

_Oh no! _Shauna thought. She grabbed the bottle and thought to where her panties could've gone. _Did Calem take them?_ She looked at the boy as she passed. _No, he wasn't there. They must be back at the cliff break. _She handed the water to Serena saying "I gotta go to the cliff break, I think I left something there." Serena simply took the water without comment. Shauna nodded her thanks and made her way to the cliff break. She scoured the small area and found nothing. "Oh, where _are_ they!?"

"Looking for this little thing?" Shauna's blood turned to ice. That voice. She turned slowly to see Serena, a wry grin on her face, Shauna's panties from before dangling from her extended index finger.

"H-how did you…." Shauna stuttered. Serena chuckled.

"Well when you're awoken to the sounds of your friend doing lewd things to herself whilst moaning your name, you tend to put two and two together." Serena flicked her wrist and the panties now were on her hand, her fingers pushing out the crotch. She took a long sniff. "They still smell so fresh. And they still feel a bit damp." Shauna's face seemed to heat up to scorching temperatures. Serena increased that temperature by taking a long lick along where she said they were still damp.

"I-er….. I mean… um….." Shauna was without words. The girl she liked was licking her panties. Tasting her taste. Smelling her scent.

"You know" Serena said after a minute. "Those little shorts of yours test my patience. They just" Serena sighed. "They're so _tempting._" Serena licked her lips seductively. "Every time you bend over in them, it's all I can do to contain myself. So when you dropped your panties while we were changing, I just _had_ to see what you smelled and tasted like. It's great." By this point Serena was a bit red herself, and her breathing was heavier.

"You mean you…..you like me?" Shauna managed after that revelation. Serena nodded.

"Calem's nice and all but, I play for the other team." She chuckled. "However" she stepped forward and placed a hand beside Shauna's face, backing her against the hard rock. Serena lowered her face to Shauna's. "But that doesn't mean I'll play nice with you."

"Wh-what do you-" Shauna was cut off when Serena pressed her warm lips to Shauna's. Shauna couldn't react much, but she relaxed and let it happen. But just as it started, it ended. Serena pulled her mouth away and reached out with her hand, grabbing the middle string of Shauna's bikini top and pulled it up, exposing Shauna's petite chest. Shauna squeaked and covered them. However, Serena reached an arm out, caught Shauna's wrists, and lifted her arms above her head, allowing Serena a full, uncensored view of Shauna's breasts.

"Remember when I said I won't play nice?" Serena asked her struggling friend. Shauna just stared at her. Serena held up the panties in her free hand and showed them to her. "You want these back? Then play along." Serena chuckled at her friend's red face, which showed both fear and arousal.

"O-okay….." Shauna simply agreed. Serena licked her lips in anticipation. She had Shauna all to herself for a good while since Calem was a heavy sleeper. Tossing the panties over her shoulder, Serena reached forward and grabbed Shauna's left breast. Shauna let out a small squeak that turned into a moan as Serena groped the tan breast.

"Small yet perky. You small chested girls are lucky." Serena pinched the nipple, making Shauna moan even more. "You're so sensitive, it must be nice." Serena leaned in and licked the erect little bud, eliciting a louder moan from her hyper friend. Her warm tongue flicked across the nipple, circled it, and prodded it, making Shauna's moans louder and more sensual.

"The….other one….. please…" Shauna panted. Serena obliged her. This once. She toyed with the right breast just like its left counterpart, appreciating Shauna's reactions. Once Serena finished, she pulled back and glanced below Shauna's waist. She was absolutely soaked. Shauna saw Serena looking and muttered "P-please."

"Well now, aren't you the selfish one." Serena scolded. Shauna let out a tiny "huh?" as Serena shook her head. "That's not fair. I deserve some pleasure, don't you?" Shauna nodded. Seemed fair. "Well, then, if you ask, I may just let you have a bit of fun with my breasts." Shauna stared at them. They were several sizes above hers. About a D, she couldn't exactly remember.

"Will you please let me play with your breasts?" Serena heard this and simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry, you don't sound desperate enough. It's a shame, I've never let someone else touch them. I'm sure it'd feel nice, to feel my breasts in your hands." Serena thought of something. "Perhaps there's something you could call me, then maybe I'll let you." Shauna swallowed. One term came to mind. She'd heard it, and thought about using it. She wanted to feel and taste Serena's breasts for the longest time.

"Please mistress." She said finally "Will you let me lick your breasts? Will you allow me to grope and feel them?" Serena had to chuckle, the girl was dedicated.

"Okay then. That's good enough I guess." Serena reached back and undid the loose knot that held her top in place. Shauna's eyes followed the thin top as it fell from Serena's body, letting her breasts fall a bit with a slight bounce. Shauna stared at them hungrily, even licking her lips. "Now then" Serena let go of Shauna's arms. "Have at it."

Shauna practically lunged at her. She grabbed them so roughly, Serena let out a small moan involuntarily. Shauna squeezed her breasts, enjoying the softness and warmth. She pinched Serena's nipples somewhat hard, as if she were afraid to hurt her. Serena appreciated the gesture, but she would've preferred Shauna to go harder. However, she let Shauna have this. Because after this, she would belong to Serena.

"They're beautiful mistress." Shauna let out before she began licking the breasts before her. She lacked any kind of technique, but Serena enjoyed her tongue nonetheless. She dreamed of commanding Shauna to do things to her. She enjoyed Shauna's normal persona, being happy go lucky and hyper. However, she also got aroused when thinking of Shauna being submissive. Like a servant.

"Yes." Was all Serena said. She let Shauna enjoy her breasts for a bit more, until the girl pulled away.

"Mistress, I was wondering…" she squirmed a bit until Serena remembered that Shauna was more than ready. Then she felt a bit irked. "Could you please do things to me?" Shauna seemed innocent enough, but Serena reach out and grabbed her hair, pulling her forward.

"Listen, I let you have that. But now, you don't ask for something. Got it?" Shauna nodded. Serena's tone wasn't malicious, just stricter. "Now, since you're being so selfish, you'll please me more." She pushed Shauna down to her knees and put her face between her legs. "Move my bottom without your hands and you'll be allowed to eat me out. Will you be a good girl and do that for me?"

"Yes mistress." Shauna responded before trying. She tried using her tongue, but couldn't really move it with the slick muscle. She tried her teeth but couldn't get a good grip. Then she finally got her nose under the material and moved the panties, connecting Serena's lower lips with her own ready lips. Shauna looked up for approval. Serena nodded and Shauna let her tongue out, taking a lick along her blonde friend's slick slit. Serena had to hold back moans. It felt so good to have someone else between her legs instead of her fingers.

"You're doing all right. For a servant." Truth be told, Shauna was actually using some technique, focusing on spots and moving to others. Not just moving it around at random. Shauna seemed to be enjoying it, even the being a servant part. Then Serena noticed something. Shauna was moaning slightly into her entrance. She looked down and saw Shauna's arms together in front of her, her hands moving between her legs. "What's this!?" Serena exclaimed. She pulled Shauna away from her, her juices shining around and on Shauna's mouth. Shauna herself looked scared.

"I- I was just-" Serena looked less than pleased. However, a grin slowly widened on Serena's face.

"You, young lady, need a punishment." The blonde grabbed Shauna's arms and pushed her back until she was flat on the ground. Serena then pressed her knees on the brunette's arms, pinning them down as she lowered her dripping slit onto Shauna's mouth. Shauna seemed to realise her faux pas and began lovingly licking her mistress's lower lips to repent. In fact, Serena was accepting of this. To the point that she moved her hips and forth, grinding her entrance into Shauna's mouth. She even started groping one of her breasts. Then she looked back and saw Shauna's legs were tight together and squirming.

"Oh dear, I forgot. You're wet too." She turned back to her servant, whose face was red and her eyes showed so much desire. So much _want_. "You look like you could use some release."

"Mhhhh" Shauna muffled from beneath Serena. The blonde simply giggled a bit and reached a hand back to tease Shauna through her bikini bottom, her middle finger making circles on that sweet area. Shauna's body writhed at the touch, making Serena let out light moans. The more Shauna moved, the closer she came to orgasm.

"Tell you what servant." Serena panted. "If you can get me to cum in the next minute, then I'll let you cum." The effect was immediate. Shauna's tongue went into overdrive, wriggling in and out of Serena's tight hole. It was bringing her closer much faster than she had anticipated. "Oh Arceus…." She moaned. She pressed two fingers against Shauna's hot slit through her bottom, causing Shauna's hips to buck and her tongue to go as far inside Serene as it could. This made Serena yell out "AHHHH!" as she came to orgasm. Shauna happily lapped it all up as Serena recovered. "Okay…. I'll give you what I promised." She reached back again and moved Shauna's bikini bottom and slid a finger inside the girl.

"Mhp!" Shauna yelled into Serena's sensitive entrance. Serena hadn't shifted position as she fingered her servant. Shauna moaned and squirmed as Serena's finger thrust in and out and wiggled around. That would've been more than enough, but Serena added a second finger, stretching Shauna's hole and making her eyes roll up. In a gesture of good will, Serena got off of her servant and got in front of the slick private. It was small, but cute. Serena opened it up to show it's cute pink colour.

"You've got quite the cute one." Serena remarked as she took one long, slow lick along it. Shauna moaned loudly as her hips slowly rose. She was on the brink. Serena slid two fingers back inside the girl and thrust them in and out, flecks of juices spattering everywhere with each rough thrust.

"Oh Arceus!" Shauna yelled as Serena thrust her fingers inside one last time. Shauna's hips shot up as she came. Both girls were panting hard. Serena withdrew her fingers and Shauna's body went limp. She lay there, panting, until a pair of familiar panties landed on her face.

"They're yours again. However." Shauna managed to turn her head to see Serena holding a small egg vibrator. "I want this inside you wherever we go. I have the remote so I can turn it on and off at will. No arguments. Are we clear?"

"Yes… mistress." Shauna panted. Serena helped her up and applied the vibrator. They got themselves readjusted and went to go wake an ignorant Calem.


End file.
